A Collection of A Kiss and a Promise Fickles
by Ziny-DiNozzo
Summary: exactly as the title says. little side along fics for my story A Kiss and a Promise. Pairings and storylines vary. rated as a precaution as i have no idea what i will write next, it's up to my readers!
1. BethanyAri

i didn't get alot of sugestions, but im gonna write the ones i did in order of demand, so with two 'votes' here's my first fickle!

**A Collection of _A Kiss and A Promise_ Fickles**

**Bethany/Ari... for xoxEllexox and Ashley**

Bethany smiled, she felt Ari's kiss tickle her skin before he left the room. He was such a romantic guy really. He was so loving and sweet. Always gentle, always asking if she wanted anything. She fell back into memories from before she had been cloned from Kate.

Standing in autopsy holding a scalpel in their hand; ready to strike. Ari grabbing their arm and holding them close so they could feel his bullet proof jacket under his clothes. He looked into their eyes and they saw it; Good. He had this over whelming sense of good pouring from his eyes.

He told them they would never do it; and he was right.

Thinking back on it now, Bethany guessed that's what made her attracted to him. The good.

She knew Kate saw it. Even now.

Especially now.

Ari was on their side. He was undercover on his undercover op and Kate knew that. But still Kate hated him. Why?

Bethany thought back further and the answer came. Anthony DiNozzo.

"Beth?" Bethany turned and saw Kate standing in the hall way, "I need some… advice."

"Yea?"

"How can you and Ari have a relationship? You both know he's going to kill you, and after that, even with all his training and the Secret Service and FBI, Gibbs will track him down and kill him too."

"Kate if you really love Tony, and you think he really loves you; you should at least have a go at a proper relationship, otherwise you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Kate sighed, "I love Tony; I really do, and well… He says he loves me too but with his track record…"

"He isn't lying, Kate. Come on, you are a profiler, you know he loves you, you're just scared of hurting him."

"Exactly! If I do this I'll hurt him!"

"And if you don't he'll regret not having you while he still could. Kate, think about it. To him, you are going to die. He will benefit more if he was your boyfriend even for the smallest while. He'll be able to think, 'at least we had a go', if you don't all he'll be able to think is 'what if this, what if that' and will most likely wallow in self pity."

Kate hugged Bethany, "Thanks Beth, you always know how to help."

"That's because I know you- actually I kinda am you."

Kate laughed, "Yea."

"You didn't really come in here for advice did you? You just needed reassurance that you were doing the right thing for Tony."

"How did you-" Kate's question was cut off,

"Kate I'm going to die in three days so you only have three more days of being Caitlin Todd and Tony's girlfriend, after that you're Catherine Smith."

Ari walked into the room, "Hello Caitlin, how are you today."

"Well I was fine until you came into the room." Snipped Kate walking out,

"It is fun to tease her." Ari commented,

Bethany laughed, "Really?"

"Really." And he bent down and kissed Bethany lovingly,

Bethany moaned, "You're too good for me." And she locked the door, pulling Ari towards the bed.

**What did you think? I'm not really a Kari (or in this case Bari) fan (except for xoxEllexox's 'Chained To You' - she's so evil getting me hooked onto that fic) and i know their are the fair few Kari (Bari) haters, and lovers, lol.**

Any way, next fickle is; How Tiva Got Together... for Zadok and ZeevahDiNozzo


	2. ZivaRivkin

_Hey guys, so THIS fic hasn't been updated in ages, because, well, no one has given me anything to write for it (i did have SOME requests but i didn't really feel confident at that point.) Anyway, after i posted Chapter 61 of A Kiss and a Promise. This was going to be the Ziva/Rivkin in that chapter, but i had forgotten about it. Lol._

**Ziva/Rivkin... For past me :P  
**

When Ziva walked into her old apartment she knew Michael was there. She kicked her shoes off and as best she could, removed her jacket and top. Then in just her pants and bra, she walked through her bedroom to the bathroom.

Once completely naked she stepped into the shower and let the hot water hit her skin. It was almost an hour later when she wrapped her self in a towel and walked into her room.

Michael lay where he had been for the last hour and a half; on her bed.

He whistled at her and she laughed. "Come here Ziva."

Ziva walked over and sat on the bed next to him.

Slowly Michael raised a hand and brushed it through Ziva's long curls. "Have I ever told you," He whispered, "How much I love you?"

Ziva looked Michael in the eye, "Michael? What are you saying?"

"_Ani ohev otach_."

"Michael." whispered Ziva, "I love Tony."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"You trust him with your life?"

"Yes Michael."

"And he trusts you?"

"Yes."

Michael looked into Ziva's eyes, "Really?"

Ziva thought, flash backs of the past few days flying trough her mind.

"He has been worried, Michael."

"He does not trust you Ziva, therefore he is not worthy of you."

"I am living with him. I am married to him. I am having his child."

"But Ziva, my love, he has been doubting you. Doubting your loyalty to this country. Invading your life. Having your friends go behind your back. Why could he not ask you these things? If you indeed had his trust, he would trust what you say is the truth, and if he thought otherwise, he would trust you had great reason."

"Michael…"

"Now I will ask you again, does he trust you?"

"Not enough." Whispered Ziva,

"That is all I needed to hear." He sat up, running his fingers through her hair once more. He moved his face close to hers and whispered three simple words in her ear.

"I trust you."

She kissed him.

**What do you think? (Yes yes, Zivkin was bad enough in the show, i never needed to write it twice more, but still.)**

**Please Review :)  
**  
**And to answer a frequent question, YES there IS a sequel to A Kiss and a Promise, i just don't know when.**


End file.
